Jus de grenade
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: C'est juste une histoire de l'émission du vendredi soir, je veux plus bouffer cette merde, tu comprends ?


Ce texte fait très précisément 999 mots. J'en suis très fière. Le titre est trouvé tout à fait à l'arrache. OS écrit pour la nuit du FoF, sur le thème Famille.

Bonne lecture !

Jus de grenade

.

.

 **VANITAS**

Écoute-moi. Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, et sans m'interrompre. Non, ne dis rien.

Tu te doutes sûrement déjà de ce que je vais dire, parce que voilà, moi je sais, je sais dans tes yeux quand tu as pris une décision, une décision bizarre, parce que tu as des choses dans la tête qu'on comprend pas, mais on comprend qu'on les fera pas sortir de là de si tôt, tu vois ? Alors c'est pour ça tu dois déjà comprendre que

Je

Pars.

Tout ça, c'est juste une histoire de l'émission du vendredi soir, tu sais, qu'est vraiment nulle, je veux plus regarder cette merde, tu comprends ? Vous m'abrutissez tous le crâne, ici, la télé et le canapé et le père et la mère et toi la sœur, et le discours du présentateur.

On me donne de la merde à bouffer, pour une fois je recrache.

Non, je parle pas de ces foutus spaghetti de la vieille folle, tu sais bien, c'est pas la peine de préparer un discours pour les défendre, il faut que je te dise, j'en ai rien à fiche de ce qu'elle met dans ses fichues pâtes, rien à battre, vraiment, mais moi je bouffe de la merde, de la merde bouffée digérée et re-chiée à chaque fois qu'elle me parle, tu vois ?

J'en veux plus de cette chiasse de faux amour familial, tu comprends sûrement pas mais il faut quand même que je t'explique. Je vous déteste pas, je crois pas, en tout cas toi, je t'aime, je sais, mais tu me dégoûtes, tu vois ? Je veux pas que tu me prennes dans tes bras quand je pleure, quand je pleure comme une merde je veux – je veux pas pleurer.

Je vois ces vendredi soirs, les spaghetti mangés devant la télé, la mère qui met du rouge à lèvres plein sa fourchette en mangeant, le père qui regarde son téléphone toutes les cinq secondes en espérant que sa maîtresse lui dise qu'ils se verront ce week-end, et toi, tes yeux dans le vide et ton jus de grenade dans la main. Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est quand même dégueulasse, le jus de grenade.

C'est aujourd'hui que je me suis vraiment rendu compte de tout ça, je crois, jusqu'ici je sentais sous ma peau un truc pas net, mais là c'est clair, je suis comme allergique et je veux partir, c'est pile le bon moment, ou plutôt, c'est pas possible plus tard, c'est vendredi, dans une heure et demie l'émission commence, dans une heure vingt Maman nous appelle pour mettre la table, dans une heure Papa est assis à son bureau juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, il faut que je parte, plus jamais je regarde cette émission : plie-moi quelques T-shirts, tu veux bien ?

 **XION**

Tu as fini ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux parler, mon petit corbeau ?

Je peux ?

Je peux ?

Oui ?

Viens dans mes bras. Ne proteste pas, je ne t'ai pas interrompu alors fais ce que je te dis, une fois dans ta vie. Voilà, laisse-moi faire, et puis ne regarde pas l'horloge, ça ne change rien.

Tu peux pas partir comme ça, tu sais ? C'est important, que tu restes encore, parce que tu es si petit, comme un oiseau, un oiseau minuscule, tu n'as pas encore compris ? Je veux te retenir, non, ne te redresse pas, laisse-moi parler. Écoute ta grande sœur. Je sais des choses que tu n'envisages pas encore, je vois le monde mieux que toi, et je ne dis pas par là que tu es stupide. Mais, tu vas te casser les ailes en tombant si tu sautes maintenant mon petit oisillon, c'est tout ce que je veux dire, voilà, et puis

Souviens-toi

,

Tu sais, de Maman et Papa, pense un peu à eux, à ce qu'ils vont être triste.

Moi, quand …

Moi …

…

Et puis je vois déjà leur mine triste et défaite quand ils verront que tu n'es plus là, et toi, toi alors ? Quand tu auras quitté ton père, sur quel giron te poser ? Loin de ta mère et de ta sœur contre quel sein chercheras-tu douceur ?

Reste.

Reste.

Non, ne bouge pas, reste.

Je voudrais bien t'étrangler pour que tu restes avec moi pour toujours, mais ça ne serait pas très joyeux pas vrai ?

Tu ne peux pas quitter ta mère, ta maison, et ton père, tu seras trop triste, tu seras comme les bébés oiseaux sur le bitume et sans plumes, et puis ne pars pas. Les après-midi, en été, dans le jardin, est-ce que ça n'est pas fantastique ? Tu n'adores pas cela, quand l'herbe sent le tondu et quand les abeilles butinent ? Tu seras trop triste, je te le dis, alors reste là, tu veux bien ?

Reste.

Ne pars pas.

Ne me laisse pas.

Ne m'abandonne pas ici.

Ne m'abandonne pas ici avec ton père, ta mère et ta maison. Je déteste ce père cette mère et la maison, je ne veux pas de ces vendredi soirs si tu n'es pas là à regarder d'un œil mauvais mon jus de grenade, je veux pas d'après-midi d'été, pas d'abeilles si tu te plains pas de ce qu'il fait trop chaud à côté de moi, je veux plus de cette mère, ses yeux sont laids quand ils ne te regardent pas, je veux plus du canapé en faux cuir moche, de ce père infidèle, je les déteste, je n'ai que toi ici, ne m'abandonne pas, mon petit frère, petit oiseau aux ailes noires, ne me quitte pas, ou alors, si tu pars emmène-moi avec toi.

Je vais mourir si tu me laisses ici. Tu le sais ? Tu le sais ?

Où est-ce que tu vas ? S'il-te-plaît, reste. Vanitas, mon étourneau, mon oisillon, ne me laisse pas, je ne suis rien sans toi, tu vas ma tuer, tu sais ?

Tu sais ?

Je t'aime,

Et,

Je vais mourir.


End file.
